


Something Special

by sammyswagstar



Series: OT4 Series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Dom Ashton Irwin, Gang Bang, M/M, Michael-centric, OT4, Orgy, Sequel, Sub Michael Clifford, Top Ashton, Top Calum, this is pretty vanilla as far as my writing goes, verse luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyswagstar/pseuds/sammyswagstar
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic, Touchy Feely, so basically the boys wanna give back to Michael since they kind of took advantage of him before they all officially got together. This is a Michael-Centric OT4 smut fic. You don't have to have read the first fic to appreciate this one, but there are a couple references to it.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> I'm angelmikeyy on tumblr if you wanna follow me over there! Enjoy the fic!

Michael hated this, hated not being able to see. But Luke had insisted on the blindfold as he brought Michael out of their hotel room and into Ashton and Calum’s. At least, Michael assumed they were in the other boys’ room because he could hear Ashton and Calum talking through the door before Luke opened it. Luke led Michael forward into the middle of the room and then his hand left the small of Michael’s back. Michael began to panic.

“Guys?” He called out, but no one answered him. He growled out a “fuck it” before reaching for the blindfold over his eyes. But a strong hand caught his wrist before he could take it off. “Oh fuck you guys.”

“Actually,” came Calum’s voice, “We’re the ones who’ll be doing the fucking.” And that shut Michael up because this wasn’t just a surprise- it was a sexy surprise. Whoever had a hold of his wrist tugged Michael forward and Michael stumbled onto a bed face first. Someone flipped him over so he was lying on his back. Michael started to sit up, but the same hand that’d pulled him onto the bed pushed him back down.

“Can we get you naked?” Ashton asked and Michael nodded his head ever so slightly. “Can we?” Ashton repeated.

“Yeah,” Michael replied verbally this time. “Can you take the blindfold off? Please, Ash?” Michael turned his head to where he last heard Ashton’s voice and tried to give him his best puppy dog pout.

“In a sec, yeah?” Calum answered instead and Michael’s pleading pout turned into a disappointed one. He huffed, but laid compliantly as hands began to strip him of his clothes. It took two people to tug his jeans off and one to rid him of his shirt. The blindfold almost came off with the t shirt, but whoever was taking it off was careful not to let that happen. Then someone was pulling off his underwear and Michael was a hundred percent naked. The sudden vulnerability had him blushing, a pink that spread across his cheeks and down his neck. 

“So pretty,” breathed out Luke. 

“Wait till we get him hard,” Calum told Luke and Michael once again reached up for the blindfold because all he really wanted was to see his boyfriends as they gazed upon him with love in their eyes. But this time someone took his wrists and pulled his hands up over his head, pinning them there and then tying them together.

“Guys?” Michael questioned as he tested the knot of the silk tie. He found his hands completely immobile, tied up to something above his head that made them impossible to move. He was about to make a Fifty Shades of Grey joke but it died on his tongue when two pairs of hands pried his legs apart, each person securing a tie around one of his ankles to something else. “Did you guys just, like, buy a basic bondage kit from the store or something for this?” No one answered him, but he felt like it was because he hit the nail on the head. 

Finally, finally, someone took the blindfold off his eyes and Michael was able to blink up at Ashton who was smiling gently down at him. “Hi,” Ash said. 

“Hi.” Michael replied.

He lifted his head and saw Luke and Calum at the end of the bed. He noticed everyone was down to their briefs- except Ashton who was wearing boxers not briefs. And except himself who was naked. “Does someone wanna tell me what’s going on now?”

“We wanted to do something special for you,” Luke explained. “We kinda took advantage of you with the whole shower situation. So now we’re gonna give back.”

Michael smiled. “Aww, you guys!” But then another confused frown found its way onto his face. “What made you think I’d wanna be tied up?”

Calum snorted. “Oh, please. We saw your fucking browser history.” And that made Michael blush a deep red.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Calum chuckled. And moved to the side of the bed next to Ashton near Michael’s head. Michael continued to look up at them, face still red. Calum gently ruffled Michael’s hair and cooed, “You’re so cute.” His eyes suddenly sparkled. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Wanna go first?” Luke offered and Michael’s eyes widened.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he interrupted. “You’re all gonna fuck me? Like one after the other?” His heart rate picked up just at the idea. He didn’t know if he’d be able to handle all three of his boyfriends in succession but he sure as hell wanted to try. 

“Mhm. And yeah, Luke,” Calum said. He looked down at Michael. “Can I?”

“Fuck,” Michael cursed, unable to tear his gaze away from Calum’s. “Yeah. Yeah, please. But want Ashton to open me up.”

“Me? Okay!” Ashton grinned and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. Michael squirmed a little in anticipation, his cock giving an interested twitch as Ashton kneeled on the bed between his spread legs. Michael chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Ashton slick up his fingers and dribble some lube between Michael’s cheeks. He sighed happily when he felt Ashton rub circles around his entrance, just trying to get the muscles to relax enough that he could push inside. 

Michael’s eyes flitted up to Luke and Calum who were holding hands as they watched the other two on the bed. They smiled at him and Michael smiled back, but it only lasted a second before he gasped as Ashton breached him with the tip of his finger. “Oh,” he breathed out as Ashton pushed that finger further and further in. Michael pulled at the bonds around his wrists as Ashton began to slide his finger in and out. Small sighs slipped out from between Michael’s lips and he let his eyes flutter shut.

“Open your eyes, Michael,” Calum ordered and he obeyed. “You think you can keep your eyes on us till we’re done?” 

“No promises- ah!” Michael’s body jolted when Ashton crooked his finger and brushed his fingertip against his prostate.

“Sorry,” Ashton apologized to Calum with a cheeky smile that made Calum roll his eyes. Luke, who had been particularly quiet up until now, sat on the side of the bed and bent down to kiss Michael out of nowhere. Michael happily returned the kiss and moaned into Luke’s mouth when Luke wrapped his hand around Michael’s hardening cock. The tugs at his member distracted Michael enough that he hardly noticed when Ashton added another finger next to his first. 

“I could get used to this,” Michael said as he lolled his head to the side. Luke attached his lips to Michael’s neck and left pale red marks- nothing too noticeable- up and down the pale skin. Ashton scissored his fingers, focused solely on stretching Michael out for their cocks. Michael was fully hard now, panting as Luke stroked him. He wanted to buck his hips up towards Luke’s hand and down towards Ashton’s fingers, but when he attempted this, Calum held him down.

“Please,” he begged, when Calum nudged Luke’s fist until Luke let go of Michael’s cock. Michael was left hard, pretty pink cock resting against his stomach. 

“Please, what?” Teased Calum. 

“We’re not playing that game,” Michael said with a pout, but Ashton pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheet. Michael thought this meant Calum would be stepping up, but nobody moved. “Fuck you guys,” he whined, mirroring his words from earlier. Still no one moved except for Calum who arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms expectantly. 

“Please, what?” Calum repeated himself and smirked when Michael rolled his eyes.

“Please fuck me already, god,” Michael huffed.

“Not God, just me.” Calum shimmied out of his briefs accepted the condom Ashton handed to him, but passed it off to Luke. “Lukey, will you do the honors?” 

Luke seemed like he wasn’t going to do it at first, but he nodded his head and used his teeth to tear open the foil wrapper. He knelt in front of Calum who ran a hand through his golden curls. Michael was transfixed as Luke gingerly took the condom and rolled it onto Calum’s hard-on. He could feel his stretched out hole flutter around nothing, and couldn’t wait until he was full of cock- his boyfriends’ cocks. While Calum slicked himself up with lube, Ashton undid the ties around Michael’s ankles. Instinctively, Michael bent his legs and spread them wide, showing off his pink hole to the other three boys. 

Calum climbed between his legs and lined himself up, pushing in in one fluid movement. Both boys groaned in pleasure, brown eyes trained on green. “Fuck, Mike,” Calum moaned, “So fucking tight.” 

“Y’gonna move or what?” Demanded Michael who locked his legs around Calum’s waist. He also lifted his hips up off the bed in an attempt to grind up against Calum.

“Damn, boy, you’re needy.” Calum chuckled. He also began to move his hips much to Michael’s delight. Luke and Ashton stood next to each other, Ashton resting his head on Luke’s shoulder and both of them smiling.

“I love you, Mikey,” Luke said as he watched the way Michael’s eyes rolled back into his head as Calum fucked deep into him. 

“We love you,” Ashton corrected him. Michael grinned dopily at them. 

“C’mon, Mike, lemme hear you,” Calum whispered close to Michael’s ear, making him blush.

“Fuck me harder, maybe I’ll moan louder,” Michael challenged and Calum immediately quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh you’re gonna regret that.” He snapped his hips forward with force that had Michael crying out. Calum smirked and did it again, angling his hips to hit that spot that had Michael shouting out curse word after curse word. Calum didn’t relent after he committed to the brutal pace, non stop hitting Michael’s prostate. 

“You getta pick,” Luke said, drawing Michael’s attention. Calum slowed down enough for Michael to focus on what their boyfriend was saying. “Do you wanna come three times, once with each of us?” Michael eyes widened at the prospect, not quite sure he would be able to manage coming three times in one night. “Or,” Luke continued, “You hold it in until we’ve all come first. Then we’ll let you have your turn.” That didn’t necessarily appeal to Michael either, but it seemed more plausible than option one. 

“I’ll wait,” he decided and then moaned as Calum sped up again. As a distraction, Luke bent over and kissed Michael’s lips, muffling the noises he was making. Michael’s squirming stopped as he melted into the kiss. Little sounds still slipped past Michael’s lips as they kissed, but nobody minded. It especially egged Calum on. 

“Hurry up, Cal. We want our turns, too,” Ashton said as he knelt on the bed next to Calum who turned his head and captured Ashton’s lips in a searing kiss. Luke and Michael broke theirs to watch. The older boy pulled back and whispered into Calum’s ear, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, “Keep your eyes on Michael. Look how pretty he is, tied up and taking your cock so well.” Calum groaned and Ashton continued, “Tell him how good he looks.”

“Michael,” Calum murmured the other’s name, voice shaky as his thrusting grew more erratic. “So gorgeous, baby boy, so- fuck. I’m gonna come, I’m gonna-“ He thrust his hips forward one final time, stilling inside of Michael.

Michael could feel Calum’s cock twitch as he shot his load into the condom. He imagined what it would have felt like if the condom wasn’t there, to be filled with hot sticky cum from all three of his boys. Next time, he thought, before realizing he already was thinking about next time and he wasn’t even halfway done with this time. Calum pulled out, leaving Michael empty and pouting.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Ashton said as if reading the other’s mind. “I’m next and I’m gonna take good care of you.” Luke was undoing the knot of the rope around his wrists and Michael gratefully pulled his arms down, regaining feeling in his hands as they fell at his sides. He didn’t have time to catch his breath, though, before Ashton was turning him over onto his stomach.

Michael whimpered as his aching hard-on rubbed against the sheets and he went to chase the friction. But Ashton was pulling his hips up off the bed and Michael was forced to push himself up onto his hands and knees to comfortably accommodate how Ashton wanted him. He couldn’t see any of his boyfriends anymore, all of them standing behind him. Michael didn’t like this, but when he looked over his shoulder he gasped at what he saw. Luke with Ashton’s rubber-covered length down his throat. The pang of jealousy he felt was dull and easily dismissed because he knew that Luke was just wetting Ash to make it easier for the eldest to fuck him. 

He didn’t realize he was shaking until Ashton rested a hand on the small of his back and asked if he was okay in this position. “Yeah,” he answered, but adjusted so he was resting his head and shoulders on the bed. This raised his ass even higher up for Ashton who used his hands to spread Michael’s cheeks apart. Ashton admired the way Michael’s stretched out hole fluttered and twitched before moving one hand to guide himself forward to press against Michael’s muscles until his tip was inside. Without warning, Michael rocked his hips backwards, greedily taking Ashton’s whole length inside him. This, for some reason, made Luke and Calum laugh. And when Michael glanced over his shoulder it was the taken aback look on Ashton’s face. Michael was about to laugh, too, but a stormy expression replaced the shocked one and Michael felt a twinge of regret of being so eager.

“Look who thinks he’s the one in charge here,” Ashton announced and reached down to scoop Michael up so they were pressed chest to back against each other. He held Michael up with a large hand splayed across Michael’s pale neck. 

“I’m s-” Michael attempted an apology but Ashton squeezed his throat and the word ‘sorry’ stopped short. 

“Oh fuck this is hot,” Calum whispered to Luke who nodded in agreement.

Ashton rolled his hips back slowly and then snapped them forward in one quick movement. Michael would have gasped if he could breathe properly. They’ve come a long way from that first time in the shower- talking about memes while Michael gave Ashton a handjob. All of them had come so far, but this wasn’t a good time for reminiscing. Ashton was teasing Michael now, pulling out as slow as he could everytime and slamming back in.

“Ash,” he gasped out when the fingers wrapped around his neck loosened their grip. “Please fuck me.”

“Since you asked so nicely, baby boy,” Ashton matched Calum’s pace from earlier but with no build up. Just fast thrusts of his hips. But at this angle he was able to get deeper than Calum could and Michael cries were evidence of that. Ashton was thick and warm inside him, stretching him out and filling him up deliciously. And each time he thrust in, he hit Michael’s prostate. Not to mention the little phrases of endearment he was panting into Michael’s ear- Michael was dizzy with the need to come. Baby boy? It was his weakness.

“I’m- I’m gonna- so close- Ash!” Michael yelled incoherently, but was still understood by Luke who reached forward. At first Michael thought Luke was going to stroke him through his orgasm, but then he remembered the choice he’d made and nearly cried when Luke squeezed tight around the base of his cock. 

“No, no, no-“ Michael protested, but again, words were lost to him when Ashton squeezed his throat, effectively choking him. Michael didn’t even realize he was crying until Calum was wiping away fat salty tears from his cheeks. He just smiled weakly in thanks at Cal who grinned back at him.

“You’re doing so good for us,” Calum insisted, making Michael’s smile widen. Without warning, Ashton pulled out and pushed Michael down face first against the bed. Ashton took the condom off, tossed it at Calum- who made a small noise of disgust- and jerked himself off quickly before coming. Ropes of white landed on Michael’s ass and back, making Michael moan out as his cock throbbed beneath him with the need for release.

“Fuck,” Ashton panted out as he caught his breath. He ran his fingers through his own cum, spreading it around Michael’s skin and scooping it up. He leaned over and held his hand up to Michael’s face, who didn’t need to be told what to do. He just opened his mouth and took Ashton’s fingers inside it, licking and sucking the digits clean.

“Fuck,” echoed Luke who was rolling a condom on with shaky hands. Ashton pulled his fingers out with a small ‘pop’ sound. A string of spit connected his fingertips to Michael’s mouth and the look they shared was filled with intense heat. The tension in the room at this point was palpable- though that may have just been the haze of sex, sweat, and musk. Ashton looked like he was ready to fuck Michael again, and Luke didn’t like that because it was finally his turn.

But Ashton just said, “Good boy.” And stepped off the bed, wobbling a little on shaky legs. Calum caught him and steadied him as Luke climbed onto the mattress. The sheets that were once cool and clean were now warm to the touch from body heat and friction. 

“How do you want me?” Asked Michael who was currently just splayed out on his stomach. Luke thought for a moment before he helped Michael roll over onto his back. “God I’m so sore already,” Michael admitted. “Be gentle with me Lukey?”

“Promise,” Luke replied as he pushed Michael’s legs apart and positioned himself between them. Luke leaned down and kissed Michael while he pushed inside slowly. Michael moaned into Luke’s mouth who happily smothered each noise. He knew his mouth probably tasted like Ashton’s seed, but Luke didn’t seem to mind. He was focused on keeping his promise, pulling out nearly all the way before steadily pushing in deep again. 

Michael reached up and gripped at Luke’s broad shoulders as the other slowly fucked him. His legs were shaking and pre-cum was leaking all over his stomach. But he had to wait until Luke came before he could have his own orgasm. Unlike Ashton and Calum who kept their paces quick and rough, Luke would alternate how he moved his hips. Sometimes he would roll his hips to hit Michael’s deepest spots, other times he would jerk his hips forward and back shallowly.

“Luke,” Michael moaned out as Luke bent his head down to lick and nip at his neck. If Ashton hadn’t left fingerprints, Luke seemed pretty determined to leave his own mark. Maybe Michael would have to walk around with both- Ash’s bruises and Luke’s. 

“You’re distracted,” Calum whispered into Michael’s ear. “Open your eyes and focus on Luke. He wants to see your face when he comes.” 

“Is he- is he close?” Michael asked Calum who just looked up at Luke. He pulled away from Michael’s neck and nodded his head. 

“I am, yeah,” he said and Calum kissed him. Michael whined as he watched the two of them above him. There was the sound of a cap popping open and it drew everyone’s attention. Ashton had the lube and was spreadingit over his pointer finger.

“What-“ Calum started, but cut himself off when Ashton pressed the digit between Luke’s cheeks and against his entrance. “Ohhh.” 

“Yeah.” Ashton said as he pushed his finger in at the same time Luke thrusted inside Michael. Luke stilled for a moment, eyes closing as he tried to keep his breathing steady. 

It only took one finger up his ass and a few more thrusts inside Michael’s tight hole for him to spill into the condom. Ashton removed himself from Luke as Luke pulled out of Michael. The three boys stood around the bed just gazing down at Michael as he squirmed on top of the sheets, feeling neglected.

“Please,” he pleaded with them, eyes on no one in particular but moving around between all of them. 

“Please what?” Calum asked.

“Please let me come,” Michael begged.

All three boys moved at once, Ashton and Luke diving for Michael’s cock, licking at opposite sides of the member. Calum was kissing Michael’s lips and using a hand to tease Michael’s nipples. The sudden sensations all over his body had Michael crying out as he came. It felt like wave after wave of pleasure as his whole body shook with the force of it. Luke and Ashton licked up every bit of cum that landed on Michael’s stomach. 

Calum laid down on the bed next to Michael who was still recovering from what had to have been the best orgasm of his life. Ashton was using a moist towel from the bathroom to clean them all up and when he was done he just tossed it to the floor and joined the nude cuddle puddle on the bed, Michael in the middle of course.

“How do you feel, Mikey?” Asked Luke who curled up against Michael’s side. He didn’t even care that the sweat on their bodies was making their skin stick together. 

“Feel… tired. Sore.” Michael closed his eyes, ready for a nap. “Good. Loved. Happy.” The other boys took turns giving him sleepy kisses until one by one they all fell into dreamland.


End file.
